Survivors
Survivors are the people who have survived the initial outbreak of the living dead. Keeping these people alive is the reason that NECRA was created. Within World of the Living Dead your job is to keep these survivors alive. Although most survivors encountered are Adults, the game also includes Minors (Children) and Seniors. In addition survivors are either Male or Female. All the different types of survivors have different bonuses and penalties. Adults The majority of survivors are adults. Adults are the hardiest of survivors, so unlike Minors and Seniors they are less likely to be injured more than once in a single move. In addition they can also carry more than the other age groups. Their specific Survival Needs are listed below. Adult - Male *Can carry 30kg. *Needs 2 Liters of Liquids each day. *Needs 2000 Calories of Food each day. Adult males have a carrying capacity of 30kg, better than the 20kg of females. Investment in the Bulk Up skill allows them to carry up to 60kg. An adult male must drink 2 liters of Liquids and eat 2000 calories of Food each day to maintain his survival needs. Failure to do so will result in an increase in Hunger and Thirst bar, how large of that increase depends on how close to survival requirement your consumption is. Since they need twice as much food as a female, they are most efficient in areas with an abundance of food supplies. The skills related to reducing the amount of food needed to survive are most efficient for adult males. Adult - Female *Can carry 20kg. *Needs 2 Liters of Liquids each day. *Needs 1000 Calories of Food each day. Adult females have a carrying capacity of 20kg, and the Bulk Up skill allows them to carry up to 40kg without penalties. An adult female must drink 2 litres of Liquids and eat 1000 calories of Food each day to maintain her survival needs, 1000 calories less than a male. Failure to do so will result in an increase in hunger and thirst bar, how large of that increase depends on how close to survival requirement your recent meal and drinks come to. Female adults are good in aspects like combat, and the maximum of 40 kg with Bulk up allows them to carry a decent quantity of items, making them reliable survivors. They can also be good long-range travellers, as they can need less food to keep themselves refreshed. Seniors Seniors represent the elderly within the game. They are far less common than adults and have several specific bonuses and weaknesses. A Senior's injuries will always be double, regardless of their health or Z-Density. That plus the melee combat disadvantage makes Seniors less reliable than adults in combat. The Decreased Mobility of a Senior will slow the squad down, so developing their Adrenaline Rush skill is vital. *Decreased Mobility : -15 % To Movement Speed for seniors. *Wisdom of Age : +10 % To Fear Recovery Rate of Squad If Senior Present. *Muscular Atrophy : -15 % To Melee for Seniors. Senior - Male * Can carry 15kg. * Needs 2 Liters of Liquids each day. * Needs 1000 Calories of Food each day. Senior - Female * Can carry 15kg. Minors Minors are the children of the game. As with Seniors, they have weaknesses and bonuses adult characters don't have. Minors can be male or female, with their requirements being the same. Minors suffer from double injuries each time they receive an injury as well reduced melee skill, albeit not as much as a Senior character, but Minors have a small speed and looting advantage. *Youthful Agility : +10% to movement speed for minors. *Underdeveloped : -10% to melee for minors. *Innate curiosity : +2% to scavenge for Minors. Minor - Male *Can carry 6kg (Up to 12kg with Bulk Up). *Needs 2 Liters of Liquids each day. *Needs 2000 Calories of Food each day. Minor - Female *Can carry 6kg (Up to 12kg with Bulk Up). *Needs 2 Liters of Liquids each day. *Needs 2000 Calories of Food each day.